


Incandecent

by mistake_input



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: End of the World, F/F, Lesbians, never state as female but it is, was going for lovecraft horror but i like romance to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistake_input/pseuds/mistake_input
Summary: It started with a bright, scolding incandescent streak above her. It crackled and exploded across the sky. The colors changing and shaping into things I couldn’t imagine.





	Incandecent

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post ever. Just some good old end of the world lesbians with repressed feelings. inspired by Lovecraft, the racist jerk, and The Illustrated man's "The Rocket Man" and "The last night of the world"

It started with a bright, scolding incandescent streak above her. It crackled and exploded across the sky. The colors changing and shaping into things I couldn’t imagine. Breaking then repairing itself, as if it were glass breaking then coming back together. She looked up, her dark eyes reflecting a sky in a way that was dangerously beautiful. I couldn’t stop staring at her, I thought, as her short hair whipped about with a strong gust of wind.  
“What is that?” She whispered to me, as she continued to gaze up.  
“I’m not sure,” I said, averting my gaze back to the sky “But it’s beautiful.”  
She turned, and though I wasn’t looking I could feel her gaze one me. Turning to her, I took her in as if i was seeing her for the first and last time. Her short dyed blonde hair, coarse and thick. Her caramel skin, soft everywhere but her calloused hands that were hardened by years of the violin. I always joke how a penny could sit flat on her fingers, and she always laughs despite its repetitive nature. I look at her eyes, the black sea that I drown in when I gaze too long. She hates them, and says how she wishes they were hazel like her mothers. I disagree, loving how something so blank can hold so much life and emotion in them. I look at her figure, taller than me but not much, though she holds herself with such grace and dignity it feels as though she towers.  
“What are you thinking?” She tilts her head to the side, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.  
“I… do you really think that this is the end of the world? When people started having these dreams, they never got to see the end.”  
“Hm.” She says, looking back up at the sky. Her profile is highlighted by the sky, making her look as though she is a shadow when she says “It might be, It might not be. Everyone at church is convinced it is, and that Jesus is going to come and take his children.”  
“Do you believe that?”  
“If I believed that,” She laughs “Do you think I would be here, with you? Or huddled up in the church next to my Mother.”  
“I suppose that makes sense.” I say, leaning my head on her shoulder.  
“What about you?”  
“Me?” I say, picking my head back up “You know that Leigh isn’t that religious, and even if he was, we’re Jewish. We don’t exactly have to worry about Hell like you”  
“That’s true.” She hums “I think… even if I was religious, I would want to spend it with you.”  
I look back at the night sky, at the small cracks filled with colors. Some I had never seen before, other that I have. I think it looks like glass, like someone picking away at glass right before it shatters. I always though that the world would end with a big explosion, and it would be over in an instant. But, it seems that we’ve got some time. I just wonder how much, or if it’s enough. I hear her shuffle next to me, fixing her skirt, flattening the non-existent creases. She speaks  
“How long do you think it’ll take before the whole sky falls apart?”  
“I’m not sure. I don’t think anyone is sure.”  
“Well, I think that it’ll take all night. That sounds about right. One last night to let us settle.” she says, sighing into her knees that shes now pulled up to her chin.  
“I’m glad you’re here with me.” I say, taking a deep breath. How can I tell her that I want more than one night with her? That I wanted to grow old. That I wanted to finish reading her novel, one that she herself hasn’t finished. That I wanted her to teach me how to knit and crochet and all the things I found boring before. I wanted to marry her.  
“Do you think… well, if this isn’t the end of the world, which seems unlikely, will you marry me?” I say, wondering if I had just voluntarily ruined my last moments with her. I look over and she her watering black eyes filled with so much passion and love it hits me like a wave. She smiles and nods, sniffling as she does.  
“Yes, I’ll marry you.”  
I take a breath, another, and another. Then we lean over and embrace. Nothing deep, if anything a bit chaste. I pull away and I see her smile. Her smile is… Incandescent.


End file.
